battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel
"Well, I just know I'm going to win!" - Nickel, Reveal Novum Nickel is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, as well as a recommended character who could have joined the game in episode 18. He was recommended by 4 users, 2 being accounts of Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, where Nickel was a contestant. He placed 3rd in voting, having 43 votes and losing to Bomby and David. In BFDIA episode 1 (BFDI S2), he received the 2nd most votes to join season 2, with 892 (losing to Rocky), however still joining season 2. Nickel is also called Dime, reccommended by englishcreamcakes (who was the first person to vote for Pencil) and Quarter, recommended by SammyShinx. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know! In the beginning of the episode, Nickel was confirmed to join BFDIA, getting 892 votes, the second most votes out of all the contestants, trailing behind Rocky, with 1,002 votes. Nickel originally went onto the team with new contestants, but shortly afterward switched to the team with season 1 competitors. He also told Pin to switch teams, and she did switch. Get Digging Nickel didn't do too much in this episode. When Match asks Nickel if her bowl was big enough for the contest, Nickel replied "Nowhere near, but mine is!" In the end, Nickel's bowl was too small as well, and they used an even bigger bowl. (designed by Golf Ball) After Fries demanded Nickel to dig to find ingredients underground, Nickel did follow orders and digged. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Nickel's team lost last episode, so they all walked to Cake at Stake. After seeing the multiple Coinys, Pins and Teardrops, Nickel asked "Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control!" Nickel didn't receive the prize; however, he was not eliminated either, as he got the 10th slice of cake. After fellow competitor Dora was eliminated, they entered the challenge in which they had to destroy the most bugs. Nickel came up with an idea to use Bomby to kill the bugs. Gelatin and Firey agreed and went with Nickel's plan. Firey then ignited Bomby, Bomby exploded, and they won the challenge. Zeeky Boogy Doog Nickel is first seen when Puffball's Speaker asks him to get Gelatin, Book, Tennis Ball and Firey off of the Eiffel Tower. He declares it to be too long a way up, so Pin gets them off the tower instead. Nickel tells Pin to stop shaking the tower because in the end, the four of them fell off the tower, and Pin was shaking it for no reason. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the prize wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats Nickel. Later in the episode Nickel is revived with the brand new recovery center, thanks to Gelatin. Once Nickel is revived he revives Yellow Face. During the episode Nickel participates in Golf Ball's plan. He says a few minor things throughout the episode, but in the end they lose, and Nickel was put up for elimination with everyone on Team No Name. Get in The Van Nickel's team faces Cake at Stake once again. When Firey's replacement speaker box tells Team No Name that the cake is Donut's corpse chopped in pieces for everyone, Nickel comments on how it is "kind of gross." The Speaker Box says that Donut was recovered, but Nickel informs Speaker that he meant the cake was gross, not the fact that Donut was dead. Speaker Box scolds Nickel for being unthankful. Nickel however was safe from elimination, only getting 145 dislikes, which is the 3rd least of of everybody. He recieved a piece of Donut's corpse. Once the elimination was over, Pin pressures Nickel to join WOAH Bunch, but Nickel says "But Coiny is on your team." Coiny then tells Pin if Nickel and him get close together "bad things happen." Pin ignores Coiny and pushes Nickel into Coiny. The gravity between them starts to morph, and the characters around them become extremely distorted in appearance. Nickel is now on Team WOAH Bunch. During the race to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel doesn't do much but talk to his team members. Trivia *In season 1, he had arms and in season 2 he does not. This is a reference to Inanimate Insanity, in which Nickel is armless. Could that be a BFDI mistake?? *Nickel is the first object to have competed on two different object animation shows. *Nickel's favorite screen is a smiley face. *Nickel is one of three contestants to not be voiced by a Huang. The other being Gelatin and Dora *He is the first and only contestant to be killed by teardrop. *Nickel hasn't killed anyone yet. *As seen in Get in the Van, when he and Coiny are near each other, bad things happen. *He is the only contestant to also compete in Inanimate Insanity *In season 2 he is the calmest and mature contestant. *However, Nickel is often misconcepted as Nickle. Gallery Nickel.png 81px-Quarter.png Nickel1.png Nickel 4.png Nickel 5.png Nickel 6.png Nickel Icon.png|Nickel's body BFDI nickel idol.png|Nickel's old idol Nickel ruanig-1-.png BFDI Nickel.png|Old Nickel well i know i am gonna lose.PNG|"Well, I just know I am gonna lose!" nickel.PNG|surprised nickel Nickel2.png|Inanimate Insanity Styled Nickel Nickel burned by Firey.png|Nickel got burned by Firey Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:Locker of Losers Category:The Reveal Category:Reveal novum Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Armless Category:Recomended Charcters that didn't join BFDI, but joined BFDIA Category:Characters Category:Favorite's Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:Team No Name Category:Contestant In II Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Coins Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Small objects Category:Elimination Category:Fan Made Category:Contestants Category:Gray Category:In BFDIA Category:Season 2 contestants